ukrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Theresa Covington
Theresa Mary Covington '''(née '''Adler; born 1 October 1956) is a British politician and former British Prime Minister of the United Kingdom and Leader of the Conservative Party since 26/03/2017 - 24/05/2017. She served as Business Secretary in the Stewart Administration, Foreign Secretary in the Bruce Administration and was the Policing Minister in the Faith Administration. Covington was first elected Member of Parliament (MP) for Maidenhead in 1997. Ideologically, she identifies herself as a one-nation conservative. Early Life and Education Covington grew up in Oxfordshire and attended St Hugh's College, Oxford. She worked for the Bank of England, and from 1985 until 1997 at the Association for Payment Clearing Services, also serving as a councillor for Durnsford in Merton. After unsuccessful attempts to be elected to the House of Commons she was elected as the MP for Maidenhead in the 1997 general election. From 1999 to 2010, Covington held a number of roles in Shadow Cabinets. She was also Chairwoman of the Conservative Party from 2002 to 2003. When the Faith government was formed after November 2016 general election, Covington was appointed Policing Minister, the first time she held any government position. She was promoted to Business Secretary after the Conservatives changed leadership in the December 2016 when Charles Stewart became the Prime Minister, and became the longest-serving Business Secretary in over 60 years. During her tenure as Business Secretary, Covington was helping herself pave the way for her business to make profit. As of right now (25/02/2019), Covington International Limited holds a monopoly in multiple industries because of Covington's policies during her tenure. In May 2017, after Adam Lloyd's coalition collapsed, Covington was elected as Conservative Party Leader, becoming one of Britain's few female Prime Minister after Eleanor Bennett, Olivia Grosvenor, Nicolette FitzRoy and Julia Dzien. As Prime Minister, Covington found herself in a nation with depression and leading to a recession. After a two month attempt, Theresa Covington resigned and passed the Premiership to Ben Rhys-Davis to takeover on the 24th of May, 2017. Covington has remained in Parliament, representing her constituency for Maidenhead. Theresa has held numerous positions since her resignation such as Business Secretary in the Augustine Smith administration and most noticeably Foreign Secretary in the Anthony Carnegie-Bruce administration. Personal Life Theresa Adler is the daugther of Reverend Hubert Adler and Lady Victoria FitzRoy-Adler (later known as the Victoria FitzRoy-Stewart, The Duchess of Somerset, after Hubert's untimely death and remarrying into the aristocracy). Theresa Adler married Philip Covington on the 6 September, 1980 in Oxfordshire Theresa Covington's official residence is in her home constituency of Maidenhead. Theresa owns 3 houses, 1 in London and in Cornwall. Business Theresa Covington began Covington International Limited in 1990. They first were a car dealership in Maidenhead until they expanded into banking, which Theresa had experience in already. Adler Banking was first introduced in 1995 and was widely used across England and Wales. Covington has then expanded into shipping lines and passenger ships, commercial flights, train services, accountancy and law and independent research. It was CIL that published the Maidenhead Papers which exposed various Members of Parliaments expense claims and what they were spent on.